First Day Of School
by Marymel
Summary: Greg helps Jackson get ready for his first day of preschool.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I've mentioned in "Jackson" and other stories that Jackson goes to preschool, I thought it was only fair that I write a story about his first day of school. I love how so many of you enjoy the stories with Jackson, Greg and their family at the lab, so hopefully you'll enjoy this one. Please review!**

Jackson walked between Greg and Mrs. Barbara, looking all around the building that was his preschool. He looked at all the other children who were there with their families, wondering if they were going to be his friends. As they passed the outdoor playground, Jackson's eyes widened as he saw all the toys and things to play with.

"Daddy, am I gunna get to play on da playground?" Jackson asked.

"I'll bet you will," Greg said, smiling as his son took everything in.

They walked in and quickly found the administrator, greeting parents and children as they came in. "Hello," the woman said as she saw the three approach. "Welcome to Weatherly Preschool. I'm Alicia Bennett."

"Greg Sanders," Greg said as he shook her hand. Gesturing to Barbara, he said, "This is Barbara Russell. She watches my son while I'm at work, and if I can't pick him up, she will."

"Oh, yes," Alicia said as she shook Barbara's hand. "You've already provided her as the emergency contact."

Jackson watched shyly as his father and Mrs. Barbara introduced themselves to the woman. He knew he had to go to preschool, but he loved staying with Mrs. Barbara and all his family at the lab.

Ms. Bennett smiled at Jackson. "You must be Jackson."

"Hi," Jackson whispered as he shyly watched the three grown-ups.

"It's okay, Jacks," Greg said. "This is Ms. Bennett. She's in charge of the preschool."

"That's right," Ms. Bennett said. "And we're so excited about you coming to school here."

Jackson smiled softly and held onto his father's hand. He didn't know why he had to go to preschool...he just knew he loved being with Mrs. Barbara and all his family at the lab.

Ms. Bennett smiled. "I've got a good idea...would you like to see your classroom, Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Barbara said.

Jackson held tightly to Greg and Barbara's hands as they followed Ms. Bennett to the classroom. Jackson smiled slightly when he saw all the books and toys that were in the room. And he smiled wider when he saw all the supplies in the art center.

A petite blonde woman approached the group. "Hello, I'm Miss Lisa. I'm the teacher."

Jackson looked up at the woman. "Hi," he whispered.

"You must be Jackson," she said with a smile. Jackson nodded.

Greg extended his hand and introduced himself to the teacher. Barbara did as well. Jackson watched as everyone introduced themselves.

Miss Lisa smiled at Jackson. "Would you like to take a look at your classroom?"

Jackson shrugged, and he and Greg followed Miss Lisa around the room.

"This is our circle time area," she explained. "We meet here every morning and talk, read, and talk about what we're going to do."

"Do you hab any Curious George books?" Jackson asked.

"We sure do," Miss Lisa said with a warm smile. "And all kinds of other books."

Jackson smiled a little wider. '"I like Curious George."

Miss Lisa smiled. "Me too." She pointed to the closet. "Here are your cubbies, where you can put your backpack and jacket." She pointed to a spot with Jackson's name. "You have your very own cubbie."

Jackson smiled. "Dat's my name!"

Greg smiled at his son. "Yeah, and you've got your very own spot there. How 'bout that?"

Jackson giggled. "Are all dose udders for udder kids?"

"Yes," Miss Lisa said. "There are cubbies for all your classmates." She led the group to another section of the classroom. "This is the art center."

Jackson's eyes widened as he looked at the paints, paper and other supplies in the art center. "Wow!"

Greg and Barbara laughed softly. "He loves to draw," Barbara explained.

Jackson smiled as he looked at the easels and paints. "I can paint you a picture, daddy!"

Greg smiled. "Sure!"

Miss Lisa then led them through the rest of the classroom. Jackson loved seeing all the toys, books and other things around the room.

Greg knelt in front of Jackson. "I think you'll like it here, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. "Dis my classroom, daddy. It cool!"

* * *

When Monday morning came around, Greg took the day off to be sure Jackson was ready for his first day of school. As he helped Jackson tie his shoes and get dressed, he marveled at his son. He may never understand why his mother didn't tell them about each other until Jackson was three, but Greg knew everyday with his son was a gift and he loved his son with all his heart. And Jackson knew he belonged with his daddy and loved him just as much.

As Greg finished tying Jackson's shoes, the little boy looked at his father. "Daddy, will preschool be fun?"

"Absolutely," Greg said. "You are going to make so many new friends and really enjoy it."

Jackson shrugged. Suddenly, going to school made him nervous.

Greg sensed his son was apprehensive. "Hey," he said softly. "Do you remember when you first met Mrs. Barbara?" Jackson nodded. "You were shy and didn't know if you'd like to stay with her."

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah, but den we play together. She nice!"

"See?" Greg asked with a soft laugh. "You love Mrs. Barbara, and I think you're going to like preschool, too."

Jackson smiled as his father handed him his backpack. Greg took a picture of Jackson on his very first day of school, smiling at his beautiful son.

When they arrived at the preschool, Jackson smiled when he saw all the children playing in the classroom. His nervousness faded as he looked at the boys and girls playing and laughing.

Greg smiled at Jackson. Kneeling in front of his son, he asked, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Jackson said.

"I'll be here at three to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" Jackson hugged his father.

Greg smiled softly as he hugged his son. "You'll be okay. I love you."

"Love you, daddy!" Jackson smiled and Greg led him to the classroom. Miss Lisa smiled and welcomed him to school.

Greg watched his son with his teacher and smiled. One little boy walked up to him. "Hi! My name's Avery. What's yours?"

"I Jackson."

"Do you wanna come play? We're racing cars."

"Okay!" Jackson said with a big smile. He put his backpack in his cubbie and joined Avery and two other children.

"Hi," a little girl said. "I'm Gracie."

"I Jackson," he said with a big smile.

"Hi, Jackson. I Ben," the other little boy said. Jackson said hi and the four began playing with the cars.

Greg smiled as he watched his son with his new friends. He knew that Jackson would be just fine.

* * *

When 3:00 came, Greg was waiting at the playground for Jackson. He had to smile when he saw him playing with his new friends and laughing.

Jackson looked over and smiled when he saw his father. "Daddy!" he said, and rushed to greet him.

Greg smiled when his son ran to him, laughing and smiling. Lifting his son into his arms, Greg asked, "Did you have a good day?"

"I had a good day! I did ebrything! I painted a picture, an' play in da sandbox, an' I made friends!"

"You did?!" Greg asked his happy son.

"Yeah! An' Miss Lisa nice!"

Jackson's friend Avery walked by with his mom. "Bye, Jackson!"

Squirming out of his daddy's arms, Jackson said, "Daddy, dis Avery. He my friend!"

Avery and his mom introduced themselves to Greg. "Sounds like you guys had a good day," Greg said.

"I see you tomorrow!" Avery said.

"See you, Avery!" Jackson said with a big smile. Taking his father's hand, Jackson pulled him over to his other friends. "Daddy, dis Gracie an' Ben. Dey my friends too!"

"Hi, Jackson's daddy," they said.

Greg smiled as his son happily introduced him to his friends and chatted about his day. He missed Jackson, but was thrilled he loved school and his new friends.

As they left school, Jackson looked up at his father. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did," Greg said as he held his son's hand. "I missed you, but I am so glad you had a great time."

"I did, daddy. I had a great day!"

That evening, Greg was fixing dinner as Jackson played in his room. "Jacks, dinnertime!" Greg called as he set the table. When Jackson didn't come in, Greg went to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw his son with all his toys sitting in a circle.

"Okay, ebryone," Jackson said. "Dis is circle time. We gunna read a new book about a kitty dat finks he a doggie."

Greg had to smile when he watched his son playing teacher. He never imagined he could love anyone as much as he loved the little boy reading as best he could to his toys, imagining he was a teacher.

"Ebrybody see okay?" Jackson asked as he showed the book to all his toys. He smiled when he saw his father standing in the doorway. "Hi daddy! I teachin'!"

"I see that," Greg said with a big smile. "Can Mr. Jackson come to the table and have dinner?"

Jackson giggled. "Okay, daddy!"

Greg had to smile at his son, talking about his day at preschool and telling his father about his new friends and everything they'd done together. As much as Greg wished Jackson had been with him since he was born, he knew that every day with Jackson was a gift and they were together, where they belonged.

**The End.**


End file.
